Inuyasha meet's FushigiYugi
by sukuu380
Summary: Kagaome gets transfered to a new school she meet'sa girl she relates to there though she is married. they all become friends and then Inuyasha come's and ruin's the party. what is in store for our hero's this time? R&R... i need 5 review's to update
1. the transfer

Ch1: the transfer.

" Mother you cant be serious! You're transferring me to a new school!" a girl yelled.

" Well yes we are. Kagome because this school is not to far from here and it has the best education in this Country! I'm only doing this for you. It is very important to have you get a good education and get into a collage and get a well paying job!" the girl's mother yelled back at her. She was doing it so Kagome could be smart and successful. Kagome didn't like the idea of changing school's. She would know no one. She would be all alone with all new faces around her and not know anyone. She wanted to stay with her friends and stay at the school she has always gone to. Kagome started to cry and she ran towards the only place she could stop thinking about her problems and be with people who cared about what she thought. That was where her close friends were. Kagome headed for the well. Her mother ran after her.

" Kagome! Please stop! Come back here!" her mother yelled but she kept on running. Kagome was almost to the well when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her mother.

" LET GO OF ME!" Kagome yelled. She wanted to be alone. Away from her life in the present.

" Kagome stay here so we can talk some more about this. This new school will really help you Kagome. Please hear me out."

" LET GO OF ME!" Kagome screamed as she struggled to get free for her mother's grasp. When her mother let go Kagome took her chance and tried to jump into the well. Her mother grabbed her and Kagome was stuck dangaling over the well's bottom or what seemed to be the bottom.

" LET GO OF ME!" Kagome screamed again. But her mother didn't.

" You need to stay here! Don't go to that other world Kagome. We need to do what's best for your education!" Kagome's mother was losing her grip and Kagome slowly fell to the bottom of the well and disappeared.


	2. Crying without reason

Ch2: Crying without reason

As Kagome fell down into the well she continued to cry. She never wanted to go back. She hated for things to change. When she got to the other world she didn't bother getting up. All she did was cry. When she was crying she heard a familiar voice. She looked up to find a white haired Dog demon staring at her. Kagome wiped her tears.

" Kagome? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" the Dog demon asked. Kagome looked up at the demon with red wet eyes.

" I'd rather not talk about it. Can you help me out of here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha did as he was told and helped her out. He carried her to the village and when he got there three other people greeted them.

" Hey Inuyasha your back! And you came with Kagome…hey Kagome? What happened why are you crying?" a Monk asked. He walked up to Kagome to be hit over the head with a boomer-rang. The monk rubbed his head and sat in the corner.

" Let her be Miroku…Hey Kagome. What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself or someone break your heart?" A girl asked. Kagome looked up. She nodded 'no' and told her the same thing.

" I don't want to talk about it Sango…I just want to be alone for awhile ok?" Sango understood and left her alone. Then a little Fox Demon sat on Inuyasha's shoulder.

" Kagome? Why are you sad? Did Inuyasha hurt you?" Inuyasha hit the Fox Demon on the head. Kagome smiled and nodded no.

" No he didn't I just had a bad day that's all. I just want to be alone ok Shippo." Inuyasha dropped Kagome and She climbed into a tree. She sat on one of the high branches of the tree and looked out into the distance. Inuyasha and the others were worried for her and they all pull straw's ' hay' and Inuyasha was picked to go up and talk to her. Inuyasha climbed up and saw Kagome crying.

" Hey Kagome. Can I sit up here with you?" He asked and Kagome nodded. He sat there with her and there was a moment of silence. Then Inuyasha spoke up.

" Hey Kagome…it's a nice view from here don't you think?" Kagome nodded but she continued to cry. Inuyasha hated it when she cried. He moved over to her and embraced her. She was surprised by his actions.

" Inuyasha! What are you doing?"

" Stop Crying and tell me what's wrong. I don't want you to cry anymore. Please tell me." Inuyasha hugged Kagome. She gave in and started to cry on his shoulder. She held onto his kimono and cried. He held her and stayed there till she was ready to tell him what had happened.

" I can't do this anymore Inuyasha. I don't want to change schools or deal with new people. I am going into two different worlds and I don't need change! I don't want to do it Inuyasha! I just want it to go away!" Kagome kept crying and Inuyasha kept holding her. He wanted to say that it was so stupid to be crying over something like this but he stopped himself from saying it.

" Well you'll meet new people and have more friends. And you wont be around that Hojo Guy. You can see new places and new things! So Stop crying over it Kagome, It will be all right. Hell I would like to go to a new place where there is something new to do and see. I do get tired from killing demons all the time. Hey how about we get some food. Dinner's ready." Inuyasha said. This helped Kagome but she did keep crying. Inuyasha held her till she stopped. She cuddled with him and fell asleep in his arms. When she did fall sleep he picked her up and carried her down the tree and towards the rest of the group.

" Well is she alright?" Sango asked.

" Yha she's fine. She's just tired and has had a long day. She needs her sleep."

" Then where is she going to be when Naraku comes back to get her again. Remember last time? He tried to get her and take her to his castle and use her power's agenst us. And he almost succeed too if it wasn't for you Naraku is bound to come back and take her away and kill us. Unless he has another plan to try to kill us." Miroku asked he was worried about Kagome's safety. Inuyasha glared at him.

" She will stay with me and I'll protect her from that bastard Naraku. He won't get her again. " Inuyasha told them. Sango changed the subject.

" Well what was Kagome's problem? She is still tearing. And most likely still sad." Sango looked into Kagome's sad face. Inuyasha told them the story.

" Kagome is moving to a new school and she doesn't want change. She want's to stay at the school that she is at right now. I personally think it's nothing to cry over. She was still crying after she told me. She just want's everything to stay the same. Well I did all I can do for her and she will still have to face the truth sooner or later. Well go to sleep you three. I'll stay on watch and keep an eye on Kagome. Go to sleep ok." Everyone agreed and went to sleep. In the morning they got up to find Kagome up in the tree again looking out into the horizon.


	3. Facing the Fact's

Ch3: going back to the present to face the fact.

' What am I crying over. I will go even if I don't want to. Maybe I will meet someone new and become friends. I don't know why I am always so scared of what the future will bring. I'm so stupid to cry over something so useless. I'm so stupid!' Kagome laughed to herself. Then she heard a voice behind her. She got startled and yelled.

" SIT!"

" AARRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!" Inuyasha fell 3 feet into the ground.

" Inuyasha don't sneak up on me like that!" Kagome yelled. She climbed down the tree. She then stomped towards the well and jumped in. when she noticed what she had done she took a deep breath and got out to face fate. She hated doing this but it wouldn't change if she stayed in Futal era Japan. When she got out she went towards the house and was greeted by Souta her little brother.

" Hey Kagome! Your home! Mom's been worried sick about you. She even bought you a new bike and put 300 yen into your bank account!" Souta told her, Kagome smiled then told her brother that she is going into her room and getting ready for her last day at her high school. She got dressed and was out the door. When she got to her school her best friend Yuri greeted her.

" Hey Kagome! Where have you been? I called but no one answered. Have you been sick again?" Yuri asked. Kagome confronted her friend.

" Well…I'm going to be going to a new school Yuri…I wont be going to this school anymore…sorry…I have been sick but I am much better now. And no my back is not in any pain." Kagome told Yuri. Yuri smiled and walked with her to school. When they got to class they were greeted by the princeable.

" Miss. Higurashi? May I speak with you?" the Sensei asked. Kagome nodded and walked with him to the principles office.

" Well I hear that you are transferring to a new school are you not?" Kagome nodded.

" I see…well I will have you meet the school nurse and the principle they will nee your medical records and we will fix your schedule so you are off on certain day like EVERY SATURDAY! AND FRIDAY!" the principle stared at Kagome and knew something was up.

" You have not been at this school on those days and I believe you are skipping school. What's going on Miss. Higurashi? Tell me so I don't have to hurt your record." Kagome looked scared of telling him. She never told the secret of the Bone Eaters Well to anyone. She smiled as she stared into the eyes of her principle and saw that he was laughing. She was dumb struck.

" I already know Higurashi. You live at that shrine and you finally know the secret of that well don't you." Kagome stared at him.

" How the hell do you know about the Shrine and the Bone Eaters Well." And when Kagome let that slip she wished she hadn't said it. She covered her mouth. The princable looked at her.

" So you do know the secret. I knew you would. Well I wonder who I still know is in that well. Anyway I was the brother of your father and I do know the secret of that well. Hell I was stuck in it! I hoped you didn't know…oh well. I have seen that kid with the red Kimono running around. He reminds me of a Dog Demon I traveled with." Kagome stared at her principle. She has just learned about her sensei. He was her uncle and has known the secret of the well. She was shocked. Her sensei waved his hand in front of her face. When she came back into the real world she figured out who the Dog Demon he traveled with was…Inuyasha's Father.

" You know Inuyasha's Father? Lord of the western plains!"

" Yes I do and I believe he's still alive." Kagome looked down and her principle stared at her.

" Tell me what happened to him."

" He's…he's dead. He died and I came only 50 years after his youngest son was stuck on the sacred tree. I released Inuyasha from the tree and I'm now traveling with him and three others...Miroku the monk, Sango the Demon slayer, and Shippo the fox demon. They have been with me for almost a year and I shattered the Shiki no Tama or the Shikon Jewel. I happen to be the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo…hey you look like…"

" Master Omigomo evil exsrodanir. Yes I'm his reincarnation. And yes I hate my own guts but I cant help the past of me being that way now can I. anyway you have to know that I do my best to not kill anyone and I do expect to feel a ping of my life force disappearing. Anyway you have to go. Leave and get ready for your new school. If you want I can tell you who I traveled with when I was in that well." Kagome had her mouth open and everything. The principle smiled at her. He got up and handed her a cup of green tea and sat back down.


	4. the new school

Chapter 4: the new school

" Well Kagome I traveled with Inuyasha's father and I also traveled with your's. but there were three more of whom I traveled with. A monk, Demon slayer and a Fox demon." The princaple told her. Kagome stared at him in amazment.

" Sir? I traval with a monk, Demon Slayer AND a fox demon…do you think?" Kagome was going to ask but the princeaple cut in.

" yes. They were your friends parents. Well get out of here and finish off your last day here ok."

" Ok…god day Sensei."

" Good bye. Kagome…good luck." As Kagome left the Princeples smile turned into an evil smirk. " When she goes to that new school she's she's going to have a hard time getting back to the Feutal era…alive."

The Next day Kagome went to her new school. She was placed in all the same classes as she had at her old school. Yet she had different teacher's. the first day was hard. She had no clue what the teachers were talking about so she tried to ask a girl who she sat next to but she was asleep. Later on during the day she sat alone at lunch. She was about to eat her box lunch when she heard a scream.

" LET GO OF ME!" it was a girl's voice. Kagome stood up and grabbed from her backpack her bow and arrow. She scenced a jewel shard. She ran to where the screaming came from.

" STOP! LET GO OF ME! TAKA! HELP ME!" the girl cried again. Kagome saw all of her fellow classmates holding the girls neck and trying to push her over the edge of the building. She also saw this young hansom man trying to fight off the other classmates. Then the people saw Kagome. They all stared.

" Oh…Hello…Priestess…how are you this fine day?" a young man asked her with a smile. He was floating in thin air and in some old feutal era clothing. Kagome stared at him.

" HOW do you know who I am! Explain yourself! Tell me what's going on or I'll shoot you down!" Yelled Kagome as she rose her weapon and aiomed at the floating man. The man laughed.

" Are you sure you want to shoot me? I know what you do, where you live and what that well has in it. And…about that dog demon boy…"

" No…Inuyasha…"

" Yes Inuyasha. If you shoot me down my father will come after you. And all of your friends in the Feutal era will…Die" the man was laughing. Kagome had enough of this. She pulled back the arrow and aimed at the man's heart and then shot. It hit it's target and the man fell to the ground. Taka and the girl both stared at her. They both felt the pure aura around Kagome. The other people all let go and went after Kagome. Kagome looked scared and when she thought there was no hope she yelled the name of the one person in her mind.

" INUYASHA!" yet dispite that she blacked out. The last thing she remembered was having a pair of arms hold her.


	5. waking up

Ch5: waking up

When Kagome came to she saw that she was in an unfamiliar room. She also thought that she saw Inuyasha sat next to her.

" Inuyasha? "

" no. I'm not this Inuyasha dude your talking about. I'm Taka. Anyway what you did ack there. It was amazing! You saved us! Wait. Miaka! She awake! Come n here!" Taka yelled into the other room. Then in the doorway popped the girl she had seen before. The girl smiled.

" Oh, Miss. Higurashi. Your awake. Are you ok? Those people did their tole on you." She said." Oh I'm soooooo rude. I'm Miaka. And I guess you have already meet my Boyfriend Taka. So… who are you again?" Miaka asked. Taka fell over anime style . Kagome smiled as she laied her head on the pillow.

" I'm Kagome Higurashi… what happened to that man?"

" he disappeared after you shoot him. So I believe he's still alive." Miaka told her.

" and the other students?"

" they are all fine. They forgot everything. As usual…they are all at home agan and doing homework and so on. Don't worry. I did yours for you. It's a way to say thank you." Taka said. Kagome said thank you. Then she looked out of the window and saw Inuyasha staring into the room. She smiled then looked away…then she looked again and she Saw Inuyasha!

" Uhh…Can you please explain the dog eared dude outside our window?" Miaka asked. Everyone looked out the window.

" Ummmm….that's Inuyasha….let me handle this." Kagome got up out of bed and opened the window.

" Kagome! Where were you! Your mother's worried sick about you! And why aren't you back at the shrine. AND!...who the hell are they?" Inuyasha pointed at Miaka and Taka who stared back at them.

" sigh Inuyasha…Sit boy…" Inuyasha fell and landed in the ground and made a crater 1 foot into the ground. Miaka and Taka both looked out and saw Inuyasha.

" Ow…that ot'a hurt." Taka said.

" Yha…luck for you that that doesent happen to you." Miaka said with a smirk.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN!"

" If I said sit you don't 'sit'."

" ohh…I see what you mean." Taka looked outside the window again as he saw Inuyasha move. He jumped back.

" Kagome! What was that for!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome leaned over the window sill.

" THAT was for being seen with out the cap on and if you didn't know we are infront of the people who savedme from a mob of possessed High scholars. One of them knew who you were too! Oh and for information YOU'RE NOT SUPPOST TO BE SEEN INFRONT OF OTHER PEOPLE IN MY WORLD! Get in before we gather a crowd!" With this said Inuyasha jumped into the room. Kagome closed the window and faced their littler addiance.

" Hehehe…Miaka, Taka… Inuyasha…he was the guy I was talking about.

" WHA!"

" Yha…hehe…he was the one."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HUMANS TALKING ABOUT!" Inuyasha screamed. Everyone stared at Inuyasha. Kagome gave him a glare.

" INUYASHA!... Sit Boy!"

" AAAGGGGOOONNYYYYYYY!"

" Wow…I hate to be in his shoes…" Taka said as he rubbed the back of his head.

" Yha… me too…" Miaka said as an anime sweat drop fell down her face.


	6. Discovery flash

CH. 6: a new discovery with a flash of light

After Inuyasha got up and was behaving. They all sat and talked over what happened at school.

" so…you have an evil organization after you?" Kagome asked suspiaiously to Miaka and Taka.

" Yha…it is…" they lied. Inuyasha glared at Taka.

" No…your lieing…tell the truth humans…what's really going on…"

" Inuyasha!"

" no he's right…" Taka said emberessed. He looked at Miaka and she smiled weakly.

" We…aren't being tracked down by an organization…those people were possessed… you may not know…I'm a…reincarnation…" Taka explained. Kagome and Inuyasha were speechless.

" He…he's a reincarnation…of a man named…Tamahome…you see…I traveled through time to…well sort'a like that…there's this book and…when I open it…I get sucked inside of it…" Miaka walked over to her bookshelf and picked up a picture.

" Yes…I miss them so much…anyway. That guy you shot down today…he is after to kill me and Taka " Miaka's bracelet starts to glow purple. Oh… TAKA! WE NEED TO GO BACK! COME ON!" Miaka yelled. Taka held onto Miaka, Kagome hadn't finished talking to them so she held onto Taka's sleave. Inuyasha tried to stop her and held onto Kagome. And they all disappeared with a flash of red light.


	7. cant move

Ch.7: Inuyasha get's parylized

When Kagome opened her eye's she didn't recognize the scenery. It was a forest of green. Birds were everywhere. As she took in every detail see noticed she was on something.

" ummmm…Kagome? Can you get off of me? Please?" Kagome looked down to see that she was on Inuyasha. So Kagome got off and stood up. She looked around and when she turned she was face to face with a cat-eyed person. She jumped back and screamed.

" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

" KAGOME! What's going on?...oh…hi Chichiri." Miaka said.

" Oh… Hi Miaka. Who's the new people? Are they friends of yours? No'da"

" Well yha…they are from my time you see. Well not him I think he's from the past. 500 year's I think."

" humf"

" What's his problem?" Chichiri asked.

" don't know." Miaka answered shrugging her shoulder's. Taka walked over to Miaka and hugged her.

"Miaka…we need to find everyone so they could met the newbe's " Taka smiled

" Who're'u calling NEW!" Inuyasha yelled at one another and never noticed the girl's were walking away from them with Chichri. When they noticed they were about a mile away from them.

" Kagome! COME BACK HERE!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after her. Then he felt weak and fell over.

" gasp INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she ran to his side.

" Kagome…that bastard tripped me…LET ME AT HIM!" Kangome held onto Inuyasha and hit him on the head.

" INUYASHA! I THOUGH YOU WERE REALLY HURT!" Kagome Stood up and walked off.

Inuyasha tried o get up but was unable to.

" I cant get up! My lower half is numb!" Inuyasha said as he tried to get up onto his feet. Taka held out his hand.

" well…you could have been bitten by a snake. It's happen to me " Taka smiled as he helped Inuyasha up. Even though he fell back down.

" I cant stand! THIS IS SO MESSED UP!" Inuyasha yelled as Taka carried Him to where the girl's were.

Miaka and Kagome giggled to see this…

" Ahh shut up!" Inuyasha yelled at the girl's…

so they all went off to where Miaka's other friend's were.


	8. the priest

Ch8: the healer, and the strong-minded

When Miaka, Taka, Chichiri, Inuyasha and Kagome got to where Miaka's friends were they stopped… Taka put Inuyasha down under a tree and left him with Kagome who sat next to him. Inuyasha tried to move but was unable too…

Kagome: Inuyasha don't push yourself!

Inuyasha: Kagome! I can't just sit around here! I need to find a way back home!

Kagome: Well sorry I got you into this mess! This was how I felt when I went to your world!

Inuyasha stopped arguing with Kagome… then a man came over with Miaka…

Miaka: hey this is Mitsukake he is one of our friend's he can help you Inuyasha

Inuyasha: fhee

Mitsukake: ok…let's see… your leg's fell from under you? Is that right

Inuyasha: …

Mitsukake: I take that as a yes… well… places hand on Inuyasha's leg's and his hand glow's get's up well…that will do

Inuyasha stand's up and look's in amazement.

Inuyasha: HOW DID YOU DO THAT!

Mitsukake: huh? Oh heal you… I've always been able to do that… it's natural for me

Inuyasha: HELL NO! THAT'S A MIRICAL!

Mitsukake: sigh whatever you say kid

Inuyasha jump's around and climb's up the tree he lean against… he sat on the highest branch and looked off into the distance… everyone stared at him…

Miaka: does he nor-

Kagome: yes. He does… so…what are we still here for?

Chichiri: Miaka came here with Tama home to get his memories back but we already finished that so I guess they are just here on vacation no duh

Miaka: but the watch transported us here on its own! There must be something here we forgot to get or do?

Small boy: are you sure you did EVERYTHING!

Miaka: uh huh we got all 7 memory crystal's and we've defeated the enemy and so on why Chiriko

Chiriko: let's see… maybe because you forgot to visit Hotihori and Tamahome's father's grave? Or maybe that there is still an enemy left?

Miaka: WHAT? ANOTHER ENEMY! BUT WE DEFEATED THEM ALL!

Chiriko: another girl from your home world has come! If one of the neaboring empires's come she will be forced to turn agents us!

Kagome: WHAT YOU DON'T MEAN!

Chiriko: nod yes… if one of the other three empire's come and find you they will take you and make you become a priestess… of either Seiryuu, Genbu, or Byakko… those are the three of the four region's we are in the Suzaku province Miaka is the priestess of Suzaku

Kagome stared at them…

Kagome: I am a priestess…

Everyone stared at Kagome

Kagome: I am the reincarnation of a priestess name Kikyo… Inuyasha's… gulp first…love…

Kagome looked down at the ground as everyone stood in amazement… then Kagome felt something… Inuyasha jumped down to where Kagome was…

Inuyasha: What is it Kagome?

Kagome: I sense a jewel shard near by…

Inuyasha: THAT'S IMPOSIBLE! Well hop on Kagome! Where is it?

Kagome: uhh… THAT WAY!

They both jump off through the forest. Miaka and everyone else ran after them…


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9:

When Kagome and Inuyasha followed where Kagome believed to be where the jewel shard was they ended up at a shrine… Kagome got off of Inuyasha and stood up… looked at the shrine and sighed.

Kagome: when's Miroku when you need him

Inuyasha: in the other world!

Kagome: SHUT UP! SIT BOY!

Inuyasha fell flat on his face when a priest came out…

Priest: welcome to our humble shrine… how could I be of serves to you?

Kagome: sir… do you happen to know about a small shard of a purple jewel?

Priest: the only one I know of is the shiki-no-tama shard we hold in our possession… why do you ask?

Kagome: well…I am a priestess in search of these shard's… they happen to be VERY dangerous for other human's to have in their possession … would you please give it to me?

The priest stared at her for a bit and nodded.

Priest: I'm sorry but it has been corrupted by an evil demon… we've captured it but we can seem to purify it… I cant let you and your demon friend to come close to it….

Inuyasha: fhe… Kagome just tell him you can purify that demon… one touch from you and it's history…

Priest: is this true Priestess?

Kagome: yha I don't like to brag about it…

Priest: … I know I am not suppost to do this but… come with me… the demon is this way…

Kagome and Inuyasha followed the priest into the shrine where Inuyasha sensed something wrong… he turned around and the gate's were locked… Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her aside.

Inuyasha: I have a bad feeling about this place Kagome

Kagome: yha me too…

Priest: you two seem to be powerful… how about a battle…

The priest's eye's turned red and he began to attack Kagome…. Inuyasha was hit by a sutra which imolized him… there was no one to help Kagome… she had to fight alone…


End file.
